przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Starcraft/Solucja, Enslavers - Poziom 3
__BEZSPISU__ Wariant A (Assault on Aiur) Poziom trzeci ma dwa warianty. Pierwszy z nich następuje tuż po przejściu poziomu 2A, a drugi po przejściu również tego etapu i dodatkowo poziomu 2B. Opis pierwszego zaczynamy od tego, iż nasze działania obrócą się wokół wrogich Terran oraz świątyni Protossów – wcześniej realizujemy cel drugi, czyli zniszczenie protosskiej struktury. Mamy dosyć skromną bazę, ale miejsca na kolejne struktury nie brakuje. Ataki wroga na początku nie są duże, można spokojnie się rozbudowywać, ogółem na początku idziemy w Siege Tanki i Goliathy. W tym celu budujemy 2-3 Factory i każdy wyposażamy w Machine Shop. Bardzo przydaje się drugi Command Center, by móc uzbierać w szybszym tempie większe ilości surowców. To właściwie na tyle, jeśli chodzi o defensywę – w ofensywie pierwszą bazą wroga do zniszczenia jest baza niebieskiego Protossa, blisko nas położona. Tak blisko, że nawet Magellanem i kilkoma czołgami możemy próbować niszczyć pierwsze zabudowania (#7)! Jeżeli chcemy zniszczyć więcej, musimy już wykorzystać wzniesienie, Magellan z Defensive Matrix osłoni najbardziej nękane przez ostrzał wroga czołgi. Możemy posłać również Kazansky'ego, który zestrzeli Shuttle mogące niespodziewanie wyładować Zealoty, jeśli tak się stanie, działaj z użyciem Irradiate. Partyzantką, mając zaledwie sześć jednostek, jesteśmy w stanie zlikwidować wrogą bazę – w miejsce tych ruin montujemy nową, trzeba dobrze ją chronić (#8). Kolejny krok to silosy nuklearne, powinieneś mieć dwa w królestwie. Na upartego wystarczy jeden, problem przy namierzaniu ataku stanowią oczywiście Observery – trudno będzie je wykiwać, możemy co najwyżej podziałać... Comsat Station. Ale jeśli tych Observerów nie będzie, od razu poślij podwójny atak nuklearny, wtedy zaliczysz pierwsze zadanie (#9). Starcraft Enslavers 007.png|Screen #7 Starcraft Enslavers 008.png|Screen #8 Starcraft Enslavers 009.png|Screen #9 Niestety, Temple zostanie co prawda zniszczony, ale Protoss mimo to nadal będzie stwarzać zagrożenie. Wręcz przeciwnie, my sami musimy wyeliminować te siły, bo on kontroluje najważniejsze złoża do przejęcia i późniejszego wydobycia. Znajdziemy je mniej więcej w centrum mapy (ale nie tam, gdzie jest główna baza Protossa na północy; #10) oraz na północnym zachodzie; atak nuklearny przeprowadzamy jedynie w tym drugim miejscu, tylko uważamy na wykrywaczy. Wrogi Protoss jest zdolny tylko do obrony – traci wszystkie Probe i Nexusy. Ostatnim krokiem w tym wariancie jest wyniszczenie terrańskich sił do końca. Ataki nuklearne mogą spokojnie znękać nieprzyjaciela, na obu pozostałych wrogów najwygodniej posłać Goliathy, Siege Tanki, Battlecruisery, Science Vessele i ewentualnie Wraithy. Starcraft Enslavers 010.png|Screen #10 Wariant B (The Final Blow) Ten wariant mapy rozgrywamy tylko wtedy, jeżeli ukończyliśmy poziom 2B, polegający na próbie przejęcia silniejszych jednostek Protossów. Jest to zdecydowanie najtrudniejszy poziom z całej mini-kampanii do gry Starcraft, zatytułowanej jako Enslavers. Za to misję rozgrywamy dwoma rasami, możemy rozwijać je obie równocześnie, co bardzo przyda się podczas eliminacji Torrasque. To Ultralisk mający 800 punktów zdrowia, ostrza zadające ponad 50 pkt. obrażeń oraz wielopunktowy pancerz. Ważne w pokonaniu tej bestii są: Dragoony, rozłożone Siege Tanki, bunkry z Marine, Supply Depoty (ewentualnie Pylony) postawione przed działkami i Warbringer (zadaje potworowi blisko 120 punktów obrażeń). Miejmy się na baczności, że Torrasque to nie jest niestety jedyny wróg. Będziemy walczyć także z innymi Zergami oraz czerwonym Terranem, który stwarza teoretycznie najmniejsze zagrożenie. Ważne jest dla nas przetrwanie pierwszych ataków tej szalonej bestii. Posiłkować się będziemy zamrażaniem Arbitera (Statis Field), robimy to zaraz po tym, jak zobaczymy Torrasque'a. W międzyczasie my jak najszybciej rozbudowujemy naszą armię, najlepiej o to, o czym mówiłem wcześniej (Dragoony, czołgi itd.; #11). Musimy to niestety robić aż do czasu zniszczenia Cerebrate na północy, to stąd wyskakuje ta bestia – jeżeli my go zniszczymy, taki Ultralisk przestanie nękać nas do końca poziomu. Inną dobrą metodą działającą przeciwko Torrasque jest naprzemienne używanie Statis Field oraz Irradiate, ale potrzebne wtedy są liczne czołgi z odkrytym Siege Mode. Mało tego, kiedyś skończą się minerały – trzeba będzie w tym celu atakować wroga, najlepiej Zerga mającego bazę wydobywczą tuż za wzniesieniem. Robimy to z użyciem czołgów i Zealotów. W razie nadwyżek gazu angażujemy Dragoony i Archony, musimy nauczyć się skupić na atakowaniu tylko jednego posterunku wydobywczego. Po tym, jak pozbędziemy się tego niewygodnego przeciwnika, myślimy nad przeniesieniem niektórych wojsk poza rzekę oraz budową tymczasowej bazy wokół rzeki. Zagrożeniem wciąż pozostaje Torrasque, ale po stosowaniu wyżej wymienionych rad staje się banalny do zniszczenia. Z drugiej strony, Zergi zaczynają wysyłać duże ilości Mutalisków i Guardianów oraz posyłać okazyjnie Defilery z Plague, zaś Terranie pomału obracają się wokół ataków jądrowych i Battlecruiserów. Reasumując, droga do osiągnięcia półmetka w tym etapie skupia się wokół ochrony naszej bazy (#12) – nie tylko tej głównej, lecz i wydobywczych (chociażby tych, w których jest gejzer wespański). Starcraft Enslavers 011.png|Screen #11 Starcraft Enslavers 012.png|Screen #12 Zerga stacjonującego na południu na razie nie ruszajmy, wyższy priorytet ma Zerg na północy. Wśród naszych celów jest baza wydobywcza, spróbujmy ją zniszczyć Archonami. Resztkę armii po prostu musimy posłać na bazę główną pomarańczowego Zerga. Miejmy na uwadze cały czas tą żółtą kropkę na minimapie, sugeruje ona, że Torrasque zaraz zaatakuje. Wykorzystajmy ten fakt i posyłamy 6 Siege Tanków i 6 Goliathów do próby zniszczenia Hive'a. Kiedy Zerg już kompletnie straci kontrolę nad wysyłaniem tych taranów na naszą bazę, posyłamy kilka Battlecruiserów, pomarańczowy Zerg wkrótce przejdzie do historii (#13). Od teraz najważniejsze zadanie skupia się na zapewnieniu dostępu do Ghostów (wynajdujemy tylko Lockdown, ewentualnie Moebius Reactor zwiększający ich energię) oraz produkcji Battlecruiserów. Ta druga kwestia ma ogromne znaczenie podczas definitywnego pozbycia się obu Zergów. Dalej jest już tylko łatwiej, kamieniem milowym w walce z Terranami będzie pozbycie się Covert Ops, przybudówki upoważniającej do szkolenia Ghostów wyposażonych w Lockdown. Misja kończy się, kiedy wróg straci wszystkie budynki. Jak widać, ogółem mnóstwo punktów da zarobić się w tym trudnym poziomie (gra obliczyła, że przechodziłem to w blisko 140 minut; #14), ale najważniejsze jest skończenie tej niekoniecznie prostej kampanii. Starcraft Enslavers 013.png|Screen #13 Starcraft Enslavers 014.png|Screen #14 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft